MST3K 314 - Mighty Jack
The Movie Synopsis An evil criminal organization called Q has plans for world domination, so a high-tech crime-fighting unit is formed to fight Q; this unit is called Mighty Jack. Mighty Jack operates out of a secret base where they can launch their super-duper submarine/jet hybrid vehicle. Q kidnaps a man named Mr. Atari because they want the secret of Mighty Jack. The MJ unit is sent out by some old guy to rescue him. In the second half of the "movie," using stolen research plans, Q has developed a new ice that stays solid at high temperatures and also an instant-freeze gun that uses this "hot ice." Q destroys an artificial island with its instant-freezing weapons and then uses a fake iceberg made of hot ice as their new base. Mighty Jack is called in to fight Q again and the hunt is on. http://doctor-forrester.home.mindspring.com/reviews_s03_ep314.html Information See Episode K14 The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The Satellite of Love is in ruins, and Joel Robinson is dead! Segment One (Invention Exchange): The Mads create Formal Flippers for those formal spying occasions. Joel demonstrates his Ear-Shaped Earmuffs, so you don't have dorky balls of fuzz on either side of your head. Segment Two: The Bots create a commercial for their new brand of dog food, Mighty Jack! The spokescreature is extremely creepy. Segment Three: The Bots imprision Joel in the blinding light compartment from the movie. Joel foils their plans by closing his eyes. Segment Four: Joel shows the Bots how cheap underwater filming is done by way of an aquarium. He then gets carried away. The Bots are disturbed. Segment Five: The SOL crew sings the old plot chanty "Slow the Plot Down" and gets Mighty Jack confused with other famous films. In Deep 13, Frank is a pirate who quotes Herman Melville. Stinger: Fritz died as he lived . . . ‘loving’ his work Obscure References *''Something is very wrong on Saturn 3!"'' A reference to the 1980 sci-fi thriller Saturn 3. *''"This is no place for a convertible!"'' Crow is quoting Phil Silvers in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *''"Bootsy's 20-Meter Band?" "Rubber."'' Bootsy's Rubber Band was a funk band led by bassist Bootsy Collins. *''"...as if it were triggered by remote control." "The crappy game show?!"'' Remote Control was a game show that ran on MTV from 1987 to 1990. *''"Superslow...moving caaar..."'' A parody of the Supercar theme song. *''"You ain't woman enough to take my Mighty Jack!"'' A parody of the Loretta Lynn song "You Ain't Woman Enough to Take My Man". *''"Oh, that's just the set of 'Orca'."'' Orca was a 1977 horror movie about a killer whale. *''"It's Toy Donahue!"'' A punning reference to actor Troy Donahue. *''"Oh man, they're swimmin' right through Robert Schuller's Crystal Cathedral!"'' The Crystal Cathedral is a megachurch in Garden Grove, California founded by televangelist Robert Schuller. *''"The politics of feeling good."'' A quote from the 1980s pop song "The Politics of Dancing" by Re-Flex. *''"You mean Roberto?" "Durán?"'' Roberto Durán is a Panamanian boxer. *''"I lied."'' Joel is imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger in Commando. *''"Pete DuPont?"'' Pete DuPont was the governor of Delaware from 1977 to 1985. *''"...I'm doing a rewrite on 'Next of Kin II'!"'' A reference to Next of Kin, a 1989 movie starring Patrick Swayze. *''"It's like 'What's Up, Doc?' all of a sudden."'' What's Up, Doc? was a 1972 comedy film starring Barbra Streisand. *''"They hate these cans!"'' Crow is paraphrasing Steve Martin in The Jerk. *''"It's the Yancy Street Gang!"'' The Yancy Street Gang is a gang that antagonizes The Thing in Fantastic Four comics. *''"Go down to Ben Franklin and pick up another one, would ya?"'' A referenced to the Ben Franklin chain of craft stores. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3